


¿Te gusta mi jersey?

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Harry, Humor, M/M, Omega Louis, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Social Justice, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: —Escuchad, en un baile de Sadie Hawkins se supone que los omegas tienen que invitar a los alfas.Niall y Liam se miraron.—Eso… suena a algo que normalmente te encantaría, Lou —dijo Liam, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. Niall asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.—Sí, si los omegas fueran los anfitriones —contestó Louis de forma desagradable—. Una cosa es que decidamos que vamos a pedirles a los alfas un cambio. Es insultante que piensen que necesitamos su permiso.Cuando la fraternidad de alfas de Harry decide hacer un baile Sadie Hawkins, el sincero omega Louis tiene una cosa o dos que decir al respecto.





	¿Te gusta mi jersey?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Like My Sweater?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356352) by [kiwikero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero). 



 

—¿Qué cojones es esto?

 

Louis estaba observando  un cartel de colores brillantes en uno de los tablones de anuncios que había fuera del aula donde habían tenido la primera clase del día. Exasperante, eso es lo que era, y esperaba que su compañero de piso se enfadara tanto como él cuando lo viera.

 

Liam se detuvo a su lado, entrecerrando los ojos para leer el texto del cartel.

 

—Parece que una de las fraternidades va a hacer un baile. —Levantó una de sus cejas pobladas mirando a Louis—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por alguna de estas cosas?

 

Louis resopló, arrancando el papel y pasando un dedo por la letra pequeña.

 

—¡Desde que no es un baile cualquiera! ¡Esos idiotas van a ser los anfitriones de un Sadie Hawkins!

 

—No sé qué es eso —contestó Liam sin poder contenerse—. Y no me importa lo suficiente como para llegar tarde a Estadística.

 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Louis se metió el cartel en la mochila, sin tener en cuenta el gran espacio vacío que había dejado en el tablón de anuncios. También tenía que ir a clase, pero después pondría fin a ese sinsentido de una vez por todas.

 

                                                                              ***

 

—Es solo un baile, Louis —dijo Niall con la boca llena de hamburguesa. Los tres omegas (Louis, Liam y Niall, el novio de este último) habían quedada para comer en el centro de estudiantes, y como su sensata pareja, Niall no parecía entender por qué Louis estaba enfurecido—. Las fraternidades hacen fiestas estúpidas todo el tiempo.

 

—¡Es el propósito que tiene! —argumentó acaloradamente, deshaciéndose de su abrigo para desdoblar el cartel arrugado—. Escuchad, en un baile de Sadie Hawkins se supone que los omegas tienen que invitar a los alfas.

 

Niall y Liam se miraron.

 

—Eso… suena a algo que normalmente te encantaría, Lou —dijo Liam, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. Niall asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

 

—Sí, si los omegas fueran los anfitriones —contestó Louis de forma desagradable—. Una cosa es que decidamos que vamos a pedirles a los alfas un cambio. Es insultante que piensen que necesitamos su permiso.

 

—Pero mira, todas las ganancias van a ir al Centro de Apoyo a los Omegas —dijo Niall, girando el cartel para que Louis lo leyera—. ¿No te estabas quejando la semana pasada porque el centro necesitaba mejor financiación?

 

No lo estaban pillando, y Louis se estaba frustrando cada vez más intentando explicarlo. Recogió sus cosas, junto con el cartel del baile, y se levantó indignado.

 

—No de los alfas —dijo antes de irse hecho una furia. En lugar de sentirse desanimado por la falta de compresión, Louis se sintió impulsado. De verdad que iba a ponerle fin a esto, de una forma u otra. Si sus amigos no le escuchaban, quizás los tan caritativos miembros de Alpha Psi Alpha lo hicieran.

 

                                                                              ***

 

Harry estaba despatarrado en el sofá del salón, algunos de sus hermanos de fraternidad estaban jugando a videojuegos mientras él intentaba ponerse al día con las lecturas de las clases del día siguiente. Estaba considerando echarse una siesta cuando Logan, uno de los nuevos iniciados, asomó la cabeza por el arco que llevaba a la habitación.

 

—Oye, Harry, hay alguien que quiere verte —lo avisó Logan. Era un estudiante de primer año, todavía reservado comparado con el resto de compañeros de fraternidad, pero Harry vio mucho potencial en él.

 

Harry se sentó, frotándose los ojos.

 

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad, cerrando su libro.

 

Logan se encogió de hombros.

 

—No lo ha dicho. Estaba picando a la puerta exigiendo hablar contigo.

 

—¿Preguntó por mí en concreto? —Harry frunció el ceño. No esperaba a nadie.

 

—Bueno, no exactamente —dijo Logan, retorciéndose las manos—. Preguntaba por alguien con, y cito textualmente, “ puta autoridad aquí”.

 

Harry suspiró. Hasta ahora, adaptarse a su posición como presidente de AΨA había sido relativamente fácil. Al principio del semestre, se había ofrecido a trabajar con la secretaría, y estaba satisfecho con la dirección que había tomado la organización. Claramente, alguien no lo estaba.

 

—Voy —suspiró Harry.  No era una persona polémica por naturaleza, así que se permitió darse un momento para prepararse para lo que no sonaba como un encuentro prometedor. Después de respirar hondo varias veces, caminó hasta la impresionante entrada donde el visitante sorpresa estaba esperando.

 

La primera cosa que Harry notó fue que era un omega, su olor destacando en gran contraste con el abrumador olor de los alfas de la casa. La segunda fue que ese chico debía de tener los ojos más azules que Harry había visto en toda su vida. La tercera fue que estaba absolutamente lívido.

 

No perdió tiempo con presentaciones, en lugar de eso evaluó a Harry en el mismo momento en que notó su presencia.

 

—¿Eres el idiota a cargo de todo esto? —demandó saber el omega, con las manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

 

—Soy el presidente de la fraternidad, si es a lo que te refieres —respondió Harry con frialdad. Extendió  la mano a modo de saludo—. Soy Harry Styles. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 

El omega ignoró la mano de Harry, y se estiró para medir lo máximo posible. Todavía tenía que alzar la mirada para mirar a Harry, pero eso no lo detuvo en lo más mínimo.

 

—Quiero saber de quién fue la puta idea de hacer una fiesta de Sadie Hawkins.

 

Harry parpadeó. De todas las razones que podía tener alguien para estar enfadado con su fraternidad, esa sí que no se la esperaba.

 

—Fue… lo decidió nuestro comité de recaudación de fondos —explicó—. Queríamos devolver algo a otras áreas de la universidad, y tenía entendido que el Centro de Apoyo a los Omegas necesitaba fondos urgentemente. —Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado por si habían cometido un error—. ¿Estaba equivocado?

 

—¡Y tanto que estás equivocado! —gritó el omega, su pelo castaño cayéndole por encima de uno de los ojos. Se lo apartó enfadado—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho de darle a los omegas permiso para hacer algo?

 

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Harry. Si no estaba perdido antes, indudablemente ahora sí que lo estaba, su cerebro confundido al tener tan cerca el olor embriagador del omega. Los demás también se habían dado cuenta, asomándose a la entrada con curiosidad antes de marcharse al oír el tono de voz resentido del omega.

 

—Si quiero pedirle a un alfa que vaya conmigo al baile, lo haré porque quiero. No porque me han dado permiso —dijo el omega echando humo.

 

—No tiene que ver con daros permiso —razonó Harry—. Es para romper la tradición. No tienes que participar si te hace sentir incómodo.

 

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y rápido.

 

—Lo único que intentamos es limpiar nuestra reputación. El último presidente nos hizo tener mala imagen, y mi meta es…

 

—¡Ajáa! —canturreó el omega, con fuego en su mirada de ojos azules—. ¿Ves? Esto va de haceros parecer buenos. Bueno, ¡pues qué pena! Os hace parecer unos capullos. —Se giró, saliendo por la puerta de entrada—. ¡Cancela ese puto baile! —gritó, sin ni siquiera molestarse en esperar a que el otro chico reaccionara.

 

Harry se quedó allí parado mirándole, pasmado. Nunca se habría imaginado que su recaudación de fondos haría enfadar a alguien, y menos a una de las personas que intentaba ayudar. Se giró hacia Logan, que parecía sobresaltado después de estar en presencia del enfadado omega.

 

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

 

                                                                              ***

 

El enfado de Louis no menguó durante el día; de hecho, aumentó de forma visible. Tanto, que esa misma noche, Niall y Liam no paraban de mandarse miraditas de preocupación mientras cenaban pizza.

 

—Estoy bien, chicos —masculló Louis, cogiendo otro trozo de pizza—. Dejad de mirarme como si fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

 

Todavía podía imaginarse a Harry haciéndose el inocente, podía oler el intenso y dominante olor de las feromonas del alfa, que le habían asaltado desde el momento en que puso un pie en la casa.

 

—Es que no estamos acostumbrados a que estés así de alterado —dijo Liam. Era mentira, pero fue bonito por su parte—. No quiero levantarme con la noticia de que han quemado hasta los cimientos la casa de los A Psi por la noche.

 

—¿Es que no estás enfadado? —preguntó Louis, entrecerrando lo ojos—. ¿Queréis que os digan a quién podéis y no podéis invitar a salir?

 

Niall le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de hacer rodar la botella entre sus manos.

 

—Los dos somos omegas, Lou. Nos dicen cómo se supone que debemos comportarnos todos los putos días.

 

Louis dejó caer los hombros mientras la culpabilidad se apoderaba de él. Por supuesto que Niall y Liam lo entendían. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, pero todavía estaba mal visto lo que se salía de la norma. Incluso ahora, dos omegas en una relación estaba visto por la mayoría de la población como algo que no era natural, y los mejores amigos de Louis tenían mucho más por lo que preocuparse que un estúpido baile.

 

—Lo siento —dijo al final, alcanzando su cerveza y encontrándola vacía. Suspiró, tirando la lata vacía en dirección a la papelera y fallando—. Sé que es una tontería, pero siento que si dejo que se salgan con la suya, creerán que pueden mangonear a los omegas más de lo que ya lo hacen.

 

—¿Qué dijeron los de la fraternidad cuando hablaste con ellos? —preguntó Liam, con los ojos marrones abiertos mostrando verdadero interés—. ¿Te explicaron algo?

 

Louis soltó una risilla de burla.

 

—Alguna mierda sobre que el nuevo presidente quería mejorar su reputación. Como si un baile pudiera arreglarlo. —Se levantó del sofá en dirección a la cocina, yendo a buscar otra cerveza antes de volver a la conversación—. El tío era bastante engreído. —Frunció el ceño al pensar en Harry, en su estúpido pelo rizoso y en la forma en que olía a chocolate fundido. Ridículo.

 

—A lo mejor se preocupa de verdad por su fraternidad —sugirió Liam, rodeando a Niall con el brazo—. Hay algunos alfas que son buenos de verdad, Lou. Quizás deberías de tratar de averiguar si es uno de ellos.

 

—Ni de coña —insistió Louis enérgicamente—. Si decide seguir con esto, no puedo hacer mucho más. Pero, desde luego, no pienso participar.

 

Niall bostezó, recostando la cabeza en el hombro ancho de Liam y cerrando los ojos.

 

—Siempre puedes convencer al CAO para que rechace el dinero —dijo soñoliento.

 

Niall tenía un apartamento propio al otro lado del campus, aunque no dormía allí. Decía que era porque el de Louis y Liam estaba más cerca de las clases que tenía a las ocho de la mañana. Louis sospechaba que era porque tenían un suministro constante de cerveza y, bueno, a Liam.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza, resignado.

 

—La mierda es que el capullo tiene razón. Sí que necesitamos el dinero —resopló indignado—. Pero eso no significa que me guste de dónde viene.

 

Liam simplemente le sonrió con cariño.

 

—De verdad que por lo menos deberías de ir al baile. Quizás incluso te lo pases bien, y ¿quién va a proteger a los pobres y confusos omegas como Niall y yo si tú no estás allí?

 

—Confusos —murmuró Niall, ya medio dormido. 

 

—No me creo que vosotros dos queráis ir —respondió Louis—. Vais a tener que aguantar comentarios groseros de los alfas todo el rato.

 

—Por eso necesitamos a nuestro amigo grosero para que nos defienda —dijo Liam alegre, zafándose de la nueva botella vacía de cerveza de Louis.

 

—Que te den, Liam.

 

—Yo también te quiero, Lou.

 

 

                                                                                              ***

 

 

La semana del baile estuvo llena de preparativos de último minuto. El comité de planificación se mantuvo ocupado con terminar la habitación y contratar al DJ, y había un cúmulo de decoraciones constante en la esquina de una de las salas de estudio de la casa.

 

Harry observó cómo sus hermanos de fraternidad también iban emocionándose, a la mayoría ya les había pedido ir al baile un omega. Eran una fraternidad popular, en su mayor parte, y casi todos los que vivían en la casa tenían una cita asegurada para el miércoles. A Harry todavía no se lo habían pedido.

 

Era una tarde fría de octubre, y Harry estaba caminando fatigosamente desde la casa Alpha Psi en Greektown hasta el centro de estudiantes en el centro del campus. El Centro de Apoyo a los Omegas tenía una pancarta con sus servicios impresos para el evento, y Harry se había ofrecido voluntario para recogerla. Además, como presidente, quería conocer a algunas personas que estuvieran detrás de la organización a la que estaban ayudando.

 

Las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a cambiar por todo el campus, los vibrantes rojos y naranjas se mezclaban con los fuertes verdes y los marchitos marrones. A Harry le encantaba el otoño, le gustaba el tiempo más frío y poder llevar jerséis y, de acuerdo, disfrutaba de un café condimentado con calabaza tanto como cualquiera. Iba bebiendo uno mientras caminaba, con las mangas de su jersey lila favorito tapándole las manos para mantener sus nudillos protegidos de las punzadas del aire.

 

El centro de estudiantes era un edificio alto y cuadrado lleno de ventanas que servía como núcleo para las actividades del campus. Albergaba una zona para comer y una  librería, así como las oficinas de los estudiantes del Centro de Apoyo a Omegas y el Centro Multicultural. Harry descendió hasta las plantas inferiores, saludando a estudiantes y personal que reconocía y saludando a esos que no. Encontró el CAO fácilmente aunque nunca antes había estado allí, y después de tirar el café vacío a la papelera, atravesó la puerta abierta.

 

La oficina era pequeña pero acogedora. Las estanterías se alineaban en las paredes, llenas de novelas y recursos  para los estudiantes. Había pósters  sobre la igualdad de género y la seguridad, incluyendo uno sobre los pasos que dar cuando se te adelanta el celo. En el centro de la habitación había un despliegue de sofás  con mantas y cojines. Uno estaba ocupado por un estudiante que echaba una siesta, y en otro estaban dos chicas juntas que se reían de algo en uno de sus teléfonos. Todas las miradas se centraron en Harry en el momento en que notaron su olor, una intromisión en una sala llena de omegas.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —dijo una voz fría, atrayendo su atención al escritorio que había justo a la entrada.

 

A Harry se le quitó la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona tras el escritorio. El omega enfadado, que parecía no menos enfadado ahora, y estaba fulminándolo con la mirada con esos ojos azules glaciales.

 

—Erm, no sé si me recuerdas…

 

—Te recuerdo bien, Harry —contestó el omega—. ¿Qué quieres?

 

Harry sonrió radiante en respuesta.

 

—Bueno, Louiss —dijo, leyendo el nombre de la placa que llevaba en la camiseta—. Estoy aquí para recoger la pancarta para el baile del sábado.

 

—Es Louis —le corrigió Louis de forma desagradable—. La ‘s’ es muda. —Retrocedió y desapareció dentro del almacén para después volver a aparecer con una pancarta enrollada—. Aquí —dijo, tendiéndoselo a Harry—. Así que, ¿sigues con eso?

 

—Casi hemos llegado a nuestra meta de recolección de fondos solo con la venta de las entradas —respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño—. Por supuesto que sigo con ello.

 

—¿Estáis hablando del baile de Sadie Hawkins? —se entrometió una de las chicas del sofá—. Estamos buscando vestidos —dijo, girando el móvil para enseñarle la página web a Harry.

 

Harry sonrió, feliz de ver a algunos omegas emocionados.

 

—Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue —respondió amablemente—. ¿Se lo habéis pedido a alguien ya?

 

—Todavía no —contestó la segunda chica con vergüenza—. Me da miedo. ¿Y si me dice que no?

 

La primera chica puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Simplemente, pídeselo —dijo como si hubieran tenido esa conversación más de una vez en los últimos días—. Es que le gusta una alfa de último año, Rachel, pero es una miedica.

 

La chica número dos se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un quejido.

 

—Es tan mona. No puedo hacerlo. —Miró a través de los dedos, revelando trocitos de sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Además, Louis tampoco se lo ha pedido a nadie —le acusó, desviando la atención de sí misma.

 

Harry se giró para estudiar a Louis.

 

—¿No vas a venir?

 

Louis se empezó a reír con sorna.

 

—No. Por mis principios, todavía estoy cabreado por el baile en sí. Además, no conozco a ningún alfa al que merezca la pena pedírselo.

 

—A mí todavía no me lo ha pedido nadie —contestó Harry pensativo—. Si decides ir, podemos ir juntos.

 

—¿Estás de coña? —preguntó Louis sin mostrar ninguna emoción, arqueando una ceja en dirección a Harry.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Louis resopló, cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

 

—¡Primero planeas un evento y gentilmente le permites a los omegas que tengan un poco de poder por una vez, lo que es una puta mentira, y luego tú, el Rey de los Capullos, tienes los huevos de pedírselo a un omega y negarle la ilusión de poder hacerlo en primer lugar! —Negó con la cabeza—. No, gracias. Me divertiría más si estuviera en llamas.

 

—¿Contigo no hay forma ,eh? —preguntó Harry, sin molestarse en ocultar su frustración—. No he hecho nada más que intentar ayudarte, y tú solo te has dedicado a gritarme.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros, supuestamente sin molestarse por la respuesta de Harry.

 

—Si de verdad quieres ayudar, haz algo de verdad para cambiar como se trata a los omegas. Hasta que lo hagas, no me hables.

 

Harry suspiró. Claramente, no iba a llegar a ningún sitio con eso, y las chicas del sofá le estaban lanzando miradas de compasión. Poniéndose el cartel bajo el brazo, Harry se giró y se marchó de la oficina sin decir nada más.

 

 

                                                                                              ***

 

 

—Eso ha sido muy mezquino, Lou —dijo Savannah después de que el alfa se marchara indignado—. Solo estaba siendo majo.

 

Louis le envió una mirada amarga.

 

—¿No ves nada de malo en que te den permiso para hacer algo que ya deberías de poder hacer?

 

No entendía lo que estaba mal con esta gente. ¿Por qué no estaba nadie más molesto? ¿Se les engañaba tan fácilmente con una sonrisa amable?

 

—Sí, pero a ver, era Harry Styles —dijo Brittany, echándose el pelo por encima del hombro—. Ya he hecho que la universidad cambie algunas cosas sobre la política de géneros.

 

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Louis, mirando intermitentemente a las chicas.

 

Brittany tecleó en su móvil, saliendo de la página en la que buscaba comprar un vestido para detenerse en un artículo del periódico de la universidad.

 

—Hay un artículo. Cuando empiece el próximo semestre, va a permitirse que los betas se unan a fraternidades de alfas. Ya está ocurriendo en grandes ciudades, pero decían que aquí los betas tendrían que esperar mucho más. Entonces Harry se involucró. —Se encogió de hombros en lo que pareció una disculpa, avergonzada en nombre de Louis y su muestra de ignorancia.

 

Esa… era información nueva. Louis no leía el periódico, normalmente molesto por la información errónea o como se centraba en los deportes en vez de hacerlo en los eventos importantes y la política de la universidad. Nunca había oído hablar de Harry hasta el día en la casa de los Alpha Psi Alpha.

 

—Bueno, sigue siendo un imbécil —determinó Louis—. Quizás debería atenerse a ayudar a los betas, porque a nosotros no nos está haciendo ningún favor.

 

—Aunque lo está intentando —insistió Savannah—. Es más de lo que hacen los demás. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un alfa de Greek quiso hacer algo para ayudar a un omega? —Sonrió de forma pretenciosa ante el silencio de Louis—. Exacto. A lo mejor tú no necesites la ayuda, Lou, pero los omegas sí. Si otros alfas ven como nos trata Harry, quizás también cambien su comportamiento.

 

—Eres demasiado inteligente para ser de segundo —murmuró Louis. Entendía lo que Savannah decía; no era mucho y no cambiaría nada ahora, pero tal vez fuese un paso hacia el buen camino.

 

Savannah le sonrió ampliamente.

 

—Y tú eres demasiado cortante para estar en el último año. Ve al baile, Louis. Será divertido, y estoy segura que se verá bien que un miembro del CAO vaya a apoyar la causa.

 

Louis se lo pensó.

 

—Vale, iré. Pero solo si le pides a Rachel que sea tu cita para el final del día.

 

Savannah parecía horrorizada, y a su lado, Brittany comenzó a reírse lo suficientemente alto como para despertar al estudiante que dormía en el otro sofá.

 

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó Niall, irguiéndose y mirando a su alrededor para buscar la fuente del ruido.

 

—¡Louis acaba de arruinarme la vida! —se lamentó Savannah, volviendo a esconder la cara entre sus manos mientras Brittany se reía como loca a su lado.

 

Niall miró a las chicas y luego a Louis con cara de sueño.

 

—Nada nuevo, entonces —dictaminó, volviendo a tumbarse y poniéndose la manta sobre la cabeza. Volvió a su siesta, y Brittany y Savannah volvieron a mirar vestidos, mientras Louis se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

 

Resopló, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia abajo al teclado del ordenador, sin poder concentrarse más en el trabajo que había estado escribiendo. El olor de Harry aún permanecía en el ambiente, sofocante, distrayéndole, y Louis no podía parar de pensar en lo que Savannah había dicho. Suponía que estaría bien visto que un empleado del CAO asistiera al baile (aunque Louis estaba casi seguro de que la mayoría ya habían planeado ir). Se sorprendió de que su supervisora no lo hubiese sugerido aún antes de recordar que tenía toda la semana libre por su celo. De hecho, probablemente estaría decepcionada al volver y saber que uno de sus empleados no apoyaba lo que iba a ser su mayor recaudación de fondos del año.

 

 

—He decidido ir al baile —anunció mientras cenaban comida china para llevar.

 

Niall y Liam lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

 

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Niall en medio de un bocado de arroz frito.

 

—No me miréis así —les advirtió Louis amenazante señalándoles con uno de los palillos—. Me lo he pensado y he decidido que es mi responsabilidad como estudiante de último año y empleado del CAO.

 

—Suena razonable —dijo Liam con cautela—. ¿A quién vas a llevar, entonces?

 

—A nadie —contestó Louis con mofa, lanzándole con enfado un trozo de pollo al sésamo—. No necesito una cita para ir a un estúpido baile.

 

—Igual que no necesitas un segundo palillo —remarcó Liam, viendo como Louis utilizaba el utensilio a modo de brocheta.

 

—Que te den, funciona mejor así.

 

—No para el arroz frito —respondió Niall sabiamente. Usó con destreza su par de palillos para llevarse un bocado a la boca, mostrando su punto.

 

Liam soltó una risita antes de girarse hacia Louis.

 

—Bueno, puedes ser nuestro tercer palillo —se ofreció.

 

Louis levantó las cejas.

 

—¿Cómo iba a funcionar eso? —preguntó, pensándoselo mejor en cuanto Niall fue a abrir la boca—. Espera, no respondas. Para ser exactos, no quiero saberlo. —Suspiró, apartando el cartón vacío de comida—. Está bien, iré con vosotros dos. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con vuestros palillos.

 

Y así fue cómo aprendieron que si Niall se reía lo suficiente, el arroz frito se le salía por la nariz.

 

***

 

El día del baile llegó demasiado pronto, y a pesar de no tener pareja, Harry se encontró a sí mismo con ganas de ir. No era muy buen bailarín, pero siempre disfrutaba de las ocasiones para vestirse bien y soltarse. En el instituto, él y sus amigos habían sido los últimos en irse muchas veces, quedándose hasta que las luces se encendían y el DJ empezaba a recoger su equipo.

 

Era un sábado precioso, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba en el cielo, así que Harry decidió aprovechar la ocasión para ir a la panadería que le gustaba del campus. En esta época del año, hacían unos bollitos de arándano que a Harry le obsesionaban, y parecía el desayuno perfecto antes de que parara en el sitio donde se celebraba la fiesta para ver cómo iban los preparativos.

 

La panadería era popular por semana, muchos estudiantes y miembros de la facultad se detenían allí para comprar pastas y café de camino a sus primeras clases del día, pero los sábados no estaba tan abarrotado a primera hora de la mañana. Harry no era madrugador por naturaleza, pero por regla general, algunas reuniones y eventos le habían hecho levantarse por la mañana incluso los fines de semana, y un bollito de Uprise hacía que esos días fuesen un poco más llevaderos.

 

No había casi cola; fue el turno de Harry después de solo unos minutos. Fue bienvenido por un amigable omega que trabajaba en el mostrador, un castaño con una sonrisa sincera y ojos marrones risueños.

 

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 

Harry le echó un vistazo al menú para ver si había algo diferente que llamase su atención, permitiendo que su mirada cayese de nuevo en el empleado cuando nada lo consiguió.

 

—Tomaré un café con leche y caramelo y un bollito de arándanos —le dijo al hombre.

 

—¿Nombre? —El omega cogió un vaso de papel blanco, con el rotulador ya preparado para escribir.

 

—Harry.

 

El omega se quedó quieto, mirando a Harry.

 

—¿Cómo en Harry Styles?

 

—¿Sí? —afirmó Harry con cautela. No estaba fuera de lo normal que los estudiantes supieran su nombre, era el presidente de una de las fraternidades más populares del campus, y había estado bastante involucrado en cosas del campus durante su estancia allí. Aunque después de Louis, que un omega desconocido supera su nombre, le hacía prepararse para el impacto.

 

En vez de gritarle, la sonrisa del omega se hizo aún más grande.

 

—Hola, lo siento, soy Liam Payne —dijo, dejando su rotulador para ofrecerle la mano a Harry—. Soy el compañero de piso de Louis.

 

Harry le dio la mano a Liam, soltando una risita nerviosa.

 

—¿Y no me odias? —preguntó, haciéndolo pasar por una broma mientras estaba sinceramente sorprendido.

 

Liam se rió, soltando la mano de Harry para empezar a preparar su pedido.

 

—Louis es muy… apasionado —explicó Liam—. Tiene un gran corazón, pero a veces se queda estancado en lo que él cree que está bien como para darse cuenta de que los demás están de su parte.

 

—Pude verlo —meditó Harry. Observó mientras Liam terminaba de hacer su bebida, pasándola sobre el mostrador junto con una bolsa marrón de papel que contenía su bollito—. ¿Se lo has pedido a alguien, entonces? ¿Para el baile?

 

Liam se sonrojó, su aroma obteniendo un matiz de nerviosismo.

 

—No, pero alguien me lo ha pedido. —Le sonrió a Harry, casi cómo pidiendo perdón—. Mi novio es omega. No estábamos seguros de quién se suponía que tenía que pedirlo en nuestro caso.

 

Harry podía sentir la ansiedad de Liam, el aire se había vuelto tenso entre ellos mientras esperaba por la reacción del alfa. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor porque Liam había llegado a esperar una respuesta de asco, o peor, de enfado, tanto que su cuerpo estaba tenso por la anticipación.

 

—Tendrás que presentármelo —dijo Harry suavemente, con el corazón en un puño por el alivio que mostraba la cara de Liam.

 

—Sí, por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Liam, con entusiasmo—. Louis también va a ir, para que lo sepas.

 

—Entonces, ¿se lo ha pedido a alguien? —preguntó Harry, con una pizca de celos en su tono. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

 

 —Ni de coña —se burló Liam—. Va ser nuestro tercer palillo.

 

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero se había relajado al saber que no tendría que ver a Louis con otro alfa. Lo que era… interesante, por decir algo.

 

—Bueno, espero veros a los tres —dijo Harry—. Si alguien os hace pasar un mal rato a ti y a tu novio, quiero que me lo digáis. Hay demasiado odio en el mundo como para que alguien desaliente el amor.

 

Los ojos de Liam se llenaron de lágrimas sin previo aviso, cogió rápidamente la bolsa de Harry. Metió otro bollito y, además, una galleta, antes de devolvérsela  con una sonrisa temblorosa.

 

—Nos vemos esta noche, Harry.

 

La campanilla sobre la puerta tintineó y Liam se repuso con rapidez. Le sonrió una vez más a Harry, y éste levantó su vaso hacia el omega antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

 

—Oye, Harry —lo llamó Liam, Harry se giró, un beta desconocido que esperaba en la cola mirándoles alternativamente con curiosidad—. Hablaré con Louis, ¿vale?

 

—Gracias —contestó Harry gentilmente. Se despidió con la mano una última vez antes de salir de la panadería. Sus pensamientos eran tal caos, que Harry casi había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Las dos veces que había visto a Louis habían sido tensas e incómodas, así que ¿por qué la idea de ver al omega con otro en el baile le molestaba? Louis le odiaba, y Harry no albergaba exactamente buenos sentimientos por el omega que se había convertido en un rival inesperado—. Contrólate —se dijo a sí mismo—. Solo porque alguien tiene los ojos bonitos y tiene un olor de ensueño, no significa que te guste.

 

—Eso no es verdad —murmuró una alfa de pelo largo y castaño con unas gafas de sol enormes mientras pasaba por su lado. Harry se sonrojó al ver que le habían oído, pero el apoyo inesperado hizo que Louis se apartara de su mente y se centrara en el próximo evento.  Solo si su cuerpo se comprometiese también, todo iría bien.

 

***

 

—Esto es un error —suspiró Louis, examinándose en el espejo del baño. Tenía el pelo arreglado, llevaba puestos sus mejores pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino abotonada hasta arriba. No cubriría su olor, pero a lo mejor lo amortiguaría lo suficiente para que ningún alfa le estuviera olisqueando el cuello durante toda la tarde-noche.

 

—Louis, venga —se quejó Niall desde el pasillo—. Te está llevando una eternidad prepararte para ser alguien que ni siquiera quería ir.

 

—Solo porque no quiera ir, no significa que no pueda ir decente —soltó Louis. Se admiró en el espejo por última vez. Los pantalones eran apretados y se abrazaban a sus curvas, el azul de la camisa hacía que el color de sus ojos destacara. Estaba más que decente, si era sincero. Lo llenó de emoción saber que definitivamente llamaría la atención de algunos alfas esa noche, y pasaría de todos y cada uno de ellos.

 

—Nos vamos en dos minutos —amenazó Liam.

 

Louis le echó un último vistazo a su pelo antes de tranquilizar a sus amigos, los dos esperando en la entrada como niños emocionados.

 

—Bien, bien, ya estoy —se quejó.

 

Niall le pasó a Louis un brazo por los hombros.

 

—Relájate, Lou. Por lo menos intenta pasártelo bien, ¿vale? —Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. No nos divertiremos contigo enfurruñado durante toda la noche.

 

—Quítate —se rió Louis, apartando a Niall y limpiándose la mejilla—. Lo intentaré. Pero no prometo nada —advirtió.

 

—No sería una noche de fiesta si no le gritases a alguien —dijo Liam. Y Louis ni siquiera pudo negarlo, así que le dio un pequeño puñetazo de broma a Liam en el hombro.

 

El baile ya estaba petado cuando los tres omegas llegaron media hora tarde. El aire estaba denso con los olores de tantos cuerpos entremezclándose. La fraternidad había alquilado una sala de conferencias en el sindicato de estudiantes, pero no estaba para nada como por el día. Ahora los fluorescentes estaban bajos, remplazados por  luces de colores blancas y moradas por el techo. Había una zona de baile, llena de parejas restregándose al ritmo de la canción de hip hop que fuese que salía de los altavoces resonando en la sala.

 

—Vaaaya —comentó  Niall, mirando a su alrededor—. Sí que se lo han currado.

 

Louis murmuró de acuerdo con él. Tenía que admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido; esperaba globos y algunas cintas de papel, no iluminación profesional y, bueno, esfuerzo.

 

Todo el mundo parecía estar pasando un buen rato de verdad. Louis avistó a Savannah bailando con una alfa guapa de pelo castaño. Sonrió cuando le vio.

 

—¡Se lo pedí! —articuló, señalando a la alfa mientras estaba de espaldas a ellos.

 

Entonces, esa debía de ser Rachel. Louis le sonrió en respuesta, levantando los pulgares hacia arriba antes de que ella apoyara la cabeza en el hombro de su cita.

 

Hablando de citas, Louis podía sentir a Niall y Liam deseando ir a bailar a su lado.

 

—Venga, id —dijo, moviendo las manos para que se largaran—. Id a bailar. Me quedaré justo aquí en caso de que alguien os moleste.

 

—No lo harán —dijo Liam, tirando ya de Niall hacia la pista de baile—. Hablé con Harry. Prometió que no dejaría que nadie nos fastidiara.

 

—¿Cuándo coño has hablado con Harry? —gritó Louis, pero sus amigos ya estaban desapareciendo entre la densa maraña de cuerpos de la pista.

 

Louis suspiró, paseando la mirada por la mesa de refrigerios que se encontraba bajo la pancarta del Centro de Apoyo a los Omegas. Cada vez que pensaba que descifraba a Harry, aprendía algo nuevo que lo pillaba completamente por sorpresa. Se llevó un vaso de ponche a los labios, dejando que la espumosa bebida rosa le distrajese de las luces, los olores y el palpitante sonido de los bajos de la música. De vez en cuando, inspeccionaba la pista de baile, para comprobar que Niall y Liam estaban seguros y que nadie más pareciera afligido, pero parecía que todos se lo estaban pasando bien.

 

Justo había decidido ir a encontrar un sitio cerca de la pared para intentar desaparecer cuando un olor de rico chocolate captó su atención. Louis miró hacia arriba, escaneando a la multitud en busca de la fuente del olor. Harry se encontraba de pie al borde de la pista, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones caquis de forma incómoda. Sonrió tímido cuando Louis se dio cuenta de su presencia, extendiendo una mano.

 

De repente, se produjo un aleteo en el estómago de Louis y un dolor en su garganta. Se sintió dar un paso hacia la dirección del atractivo alfa, luego dos, atraído hacia Harry como si estuvieran magnetizados. Seguro que eran simplemente sus hormonas traidoras. Su celo estaba cerca, el impulso de encontrar una pareja viril era más fuerte que nunca, y Louis no culpaba a su cuerpo por querer al que tenía justo frente a él, preparado y aparentemente deseoso.

 

Pero esto era de alguna manera diferente. No parecía que fuera instinto animal tirando de él incluso aún más cerca del hombre que se encontraba en la pista de baile. Se sentía como si en realidad tuviera elección. No. Era como si ya hubiera elegido. Louis soltó una risa sofocada, negando con la cabeza antes de abandonar su bebida para cogerle la mano a Harry. La música cambió a algo lento y dulce, y encogiéndose de hombros permitió que un Harry sorprendido lo condujera a la pista de baile.

 

 —No pensé que vendrías —admitió Harry, inclinándose al oído de Louis para que lo oyese por encima de la música.

 

—¿A bailar contigo o aquí? —preguntó Louis, resistiendo el impulso de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Así de cerca, el olor del alfa era embriagador, envolviendo a Louis como el calor de una manta y casi, casi haciéndole olvidar lo capullo que era Harry.

 

Excepto que no lo era, ¿no? Cada vez que Louis había pensado lo peor de Harry, resultaba que Harry estaba ligas por delante de cualquier alfa que Louis hubiera conocido. Se preocupaba por los derechos de los omegas y los betas; se preocupaba por recaudar dinero para un departamento sin fondos cuando la universidad preferiría remodelar el estadio de fútbol; se tomaba tiempo para garantizar a dos omegas que estarían a salvo juntos en el baile.

 

—Ambas —contestó Harry, y ahora que estaba más cerca, Louis podía ver que sus ojos eran de un verde pálido y claro—. Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Las dos.

 

—Bueno, quizás me equivocaba contigo —admitió Louis, por mucho que le doliera hacerlo—. Quiero decir, todavía eres un capullo, pero a lo mejor no tan terrible como pensé que lo eras.

 

Harry resopló una risita.

 

—Vaya, gracias —dijo de forma monótona—. Así que, ¿odias a todos los alfas, no? Y yo que pensé que era especial. —Aún estaba sonriendo, aunque estaban dando vueltas lentas alrededor de la pista.

 

Louis frunció el ceño.

 

—No odio a todos los alfas. No me gustan las fraternidades porque no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de permitir que un grupo ya privilegiado tenga incluso más exclusividad, y desde luego no me gusta el tipo de alfas que normalmente quieren ser miembros.

 

—¿Es por eso que no te gusto? —preguntó Harry, expuesto y vulnerable, y algo parecido a la culpa invadió dolorosamente a Louis.

 

—Es por lo que no lo hacía —admitió Louis—. Cuánto más sé de ti, más duro es encontrar una razón para que no me gustes.

 

Harry sonrió, sus dientes rectos y blancos mordiendo ligeramente sus labios gruesos y rosados.

 

—Viniendo de ti, es un cumplido.

 

En un movimiento audaz pero gentil, deslizó la mano del hombro de Louis hasta la parte baja de su espalda, y Louis tuvo que esforzarse para no reaccionar al calor que emanaba de la palma de Harry.

 

La canción terminó y luego la remplazó una rápida y palpitante que, combinada con la riqueza del aroma de Harry, hizo que Louis se sintiera un poco abrumado.

 

—¿Quieres ir a tomar el aire? —preguntó, retirándose del espacio de Harry para poder respirar.

 

Harry torció el gesto, la preocupación escrita en las arrugas de su frente.

 

—Sí, vale —estuvo de acuerdo. Dejó que Louis los dirigiera fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo y girando la esquina hasta unas escaleras. Louis empujó la puerta que conducía al hueco de la escalera y se agachó para sentarse en el primer peldaño. Solo paso un momento hasta que Harry hizo lo mismo con cautela, como si Louis fuera una criatura salvaje que fuese a escaparse en cualquier momento—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

 

Louis resopló, el asalto en sus sentidos siendo más llevadero por solo tener que enfrentarse a Harry. Le brindó una sonrisa que no era más que sus labios apretados.

 

—Demasiados olores de alfa a la vez —dijo—. Todos apestáis y me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

 

—¿Debería irme?

 

—¡No! —gritó Louis, poniendo demasiado énfasis—. No —repitió con un volumen más sensato—. Tú no hueles tan horrible como el resto de ellos.

 

« _Hueles delicioso._ »

 

Harry sonrió.

 

—¿Otro cumplido? Me estás consintiendo —coqueteó, paseando una mano por su pelo largo y marrón para apartárselo de la cara—. Tú tampoco hueles horrible.

 

Louis le pegó en la rodilla.

 

—¡Eh! ¿Nadie te ha enseñado nunca que es de mala educación oler a un omega sin su permiso? —No obstante, estaba sonriendo, nada de su habitual tono avinagrado estaba presente.

 

—Mis disculpas —contestó Harry, su cara cómicamente seria—. Aguantaré la respiración la próxima vez que bailemos.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Crees que va a haber una próxima vez, Styles? —preguntó Louis, enarcando una ceja.

 

Harry no se echó atrás, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro y los ojos brillándole incluso en la mediocre iluminación del rellano.

 

—Espero que sí —contestó, su voz una octava más profunda que un ronroneo. Envió escalofríos por la columna de Louis, la química entre ellos más potente ahora que Louis estaba permitiéndose gozar del flirteo confiado de Harry. Normalmente, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, pero viniendo de Harry, no era ese sentimiento opresivo que esperaba.

 

Louis se sonrojó a pesar de que no quería, agachando la cabeza para que Harry no viera la reacción física que estaba teniendo. Solo porque Louis estuviera disfrutando del encuentro, no estaba necesariamente preparado para dejar que Harry lo supiera.

 

—Bueno, ya veremos —contestó Louis, no totalmente sumiso pero sin su actitud típica.

 

¿Qué coño le pasaba? En el continuo esfuerzo por proteger su corazón y mantener su orgullo, Louis nunca antes se había permitido estar así de afectado por un alfa, y se había estado perdiendo. Cuando se había acostado con alguno en el pasado había sido estrictamente físico, algo para que el celo pasara con más facilidad o para quitarse las ganas. Nunca fue como esto, su cuerpo reaccionando tan intensamente solo por estar en la presencia de un alfa.

 

(Dando por hecho que era un alfa precioso. Un alfa espléndido, amable con un olor de lujo y la sonrisa más amable que Louis había visto).

 

El auténtico shock, el nuevo conocimiento que Louis se llevaría a casa esa noche, era el hecho de que él también tenía dominio sobre Harry. En la metafórica danza entre alfas y omegas, el balance de poder no siempre se inclinaba a favor del alfa. Tanto si eran las feromonas, la personalidad, o una mezcla mágica de las dos, Louis sabía que la atracción que ejercía en el hombre que estaba a su lado era tan fuerte como la que él mismo sentía. Con el delicado peso de la mirada de Harry sobre él, Louis se permitió disfrutar de la atención solo por un momento más.

 

 —Deberíamos volver —dijo Louis con suavidad, receloso de quedarse más tiempo solo con Harry por temor a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. No estaba seguro de cuándo había cambiado el interruptor d su cerebro, quizás había sido cuando supo que Harry quería proteger a sus amigos, quizás había sido cuando bailaron… pero Harry ya no era la molestia que una vez le había parecido. Louis negó con la cabeza y se levantó, empujando la puerta del descansillo y confiando en que Harry lo siguiera. Quizás podía echarle la culpa a estar en un espacio cerrado rodeado del olor de Harry, o a lo mejor que su celo se estaba acercando, pero una cosa era cierta:

 

Definitivamente Louis, sin ninguna duda, deseaba a Harry Styles. Sin importar si podía permitirse tenerle, y en todas las formas en que lo deseaba, seguía siendo un misterio.

 

***

 

Para Harry, el baile estaba yendo increíblemente bien.

 

Habían sobrepasado la meta de la recaudación de fondos, la pista de baile estaba llena, y todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo bien. La mayoría de los miembros de Alpha Psi Alpha habían aparecido, algunos con citas y otros sin acompañante, y Harry estaba entusiasmado por ver que sus hermanos se preocupaban lo suficiente como para participar en algo que era tan importante para él. Odiaba lo fácil que era para todo el mundo quedarse atrapado en los papeles asignados a cada género, incluso si solo era diferente por una noche, era un comienzo.

 

Luego, por supuesto, estaba Louis. Louis, que había llegado a la vida de Harry como un fuego incontrolado y todavía tenía que consumirse. Era más fanfarrón y más cautivador que la mitad de los alfas que Harry conocía, podría confundírsele fácilmente por uno si no fuera por la curva en sus caderas y ese olor que era mejor que ninguno de los que Harry había experimentado. Era miel y humo, dulce e intenso al mismo tiempo, y si eso no fuera la perfecta descripción del hombre al que pertenecía, no sabía lo que era.

 

Había sido casi cinematográfico ver a Louis a través de la pista de baile, con el pelo peinado para atrás, despejándole la cara, y unos vaqueros que le abrazaban las caderas, sus gruesos muslos, la carne de sus fuertes pantorrillas, y cada delicada hendidura y curva entre ellas. Era precioso, y Harry no pudo creérselo cuando Louis aceptó bailar con él. Fue casi demasiado estar tan cerca de Louis, tocándole y oliéndole. Hizo que los pensamientos de Harry fueran más allá, hacia si Louis sabría la mitad de dulce que olía. Luego recordó que el omega que tenía entre sus brazos apenas lo toleraba, y se forzó para cesar su fantasía antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

 

Habían vuelto a la pista después de su breve escapada al descansillo que daba a la escalera, y Louis se fue de inmediato a comprobar cómo estaban sus amigos. Estaban bien, por supuesto; Harry había acordado con algunos de sus hermanos que le echaran un ojo a la pareja de omegas. Si como mucho alguien les mirase cruzado, Harry lo sabría. Hasta ahora, no había habido problemas. Harry podía ver a Liam y Niall bailando juntos una canción lenta, las mejillas de Niall sonrojadas por las risas y el pelo de Liam despeinado de pasarse los dedos por él. Eran adorables juntos, y a Harry le dolía que hubiera gente en el mundo  que criticara su relación por algo tan estúpido como el género.

 

A ambos omegas se les iluminó la mirada cuando Louis se les acercó, girándose hacia su amigo como las flores hacia el sol. Era un don que Louis tenía, llamar la atención solo por entrar a una habitación, y Harry quería restregarle eso a cualquiera que asumiera que los omegas eran débiles por naturaleza. Louis Tomlinson era de todo menos débil, y Harry se sentía indefenso en su presencia.

 

Harry se distrajo bailando, saltando y haciendo el tonto con sus hermanos de fraternidad y pidiéndoles a los omegas y betas solitarios, que andaban cerca de la pista observando a las parejas con envidia, que bailaran con él. Pronto, el DJ anunció la canción final, una lenta, y después sería hora de recoger.

 

Harry estaba mirando a todos a su alrededor emparejarse cuando sintió una palmadita en el hombro. Se giró y se encontró a Louis que parecía avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo despeinado. Se había desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa en algún punto de la noche, revelando un atisbo de bronceada piel y la tinta de un tatuaje por debajo de sus clavículas.

 

—¿Todavía quieres bailar? —le preguntó Louis, mirando hacia arriba hacia Harry casi con vergüenza. Era lo más vulnerable que Harry lo había visto, sin embargo, la potencia de su sonrisa era aún suficiente para que Harry cayese de rodillas.

 

—Pues claro —contestó Harry, tendiéndole la mano para acercar a Louis cuando la aceptara.

 

Giraron despacio, los brazos de Louis alrededor de los hombros de Harry y los de Harry en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis, una distancia respetable entre sus pelvis. A Harry le recordaba a su primer baile en secundaria, uno que se había celebrado en el gimnasio de la iglesia después de que les recordaran que “dejasen espacio para Jesús”. Aun así, estaba bien, simplemente estar así de cerca de Louis, incluso aunque Harry tuviera que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no olisquearle.

 

—¿No estás aguantando la respiración de verdad, no? —preguntó Louis, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba.

 

—¡No! —contestó Harry, los ojos abiertos de par en par porque le hubiera pillado—. Solo intento ser educado —dijo, la excusa sonando cutre incluso para sus propios oídos.

 

Louis se empezó a reír, produciendo un zumbido suave en el pecho que Harry podía sentir en el suyo propio.

 

—Puedes olerme, Harry —le dijo Louis, ladeando la cabeza.

 

Un repentino calor recorrió el estómago de Harry al ver a Louis presentándole el cuello, y hombres más fuertes que Harry habrían sentido el impulso de acercarse y olfatearlo de verdad. Era incluso mejor de cerca, Harry no pudo resistirse a acercar hacia él el cuerpo de Louis, intentando ignorar el resoplido de sorpresa que el movimiento había causado en Louis. Muy pronto, Louis se relajó en sus brazos, su mejilla apoyada contra el hombro de Harry y los ojos cerrados mientras permitía que el alfa los llevara por la pista de baile.

 

Demasiado pronto la canción estaba llegando a su fin y Harry no estaba preparado para dejarle marchar. Era como si una puerta se hubiera abierto ante él, llena de promesas, y le obligasen a cerrarla de nuevo antes de poder echar un vistazo dentro.

 

La música se desvaneció, remplazada por el parloteo de la gente dándose las buenas noches, por parejas besándose una última vez bajo las luces de colores y el DJ recogiendo su equipo. Louis se separó primero, con una sonrisa apacible en el rostro. Harry dejó caer los brazos hacia sus costados a regañadientes, el olor a miel todavía aferrándose a él como si fuera perfume.

 

—Nunca te di las gracias —dijo Louis, su voz casi somnolienta—. Por organizar todo esto.

 

—No tienes que darlas —insistió Harry—. Cada departamento se merece una financiación exitosa, y no debería de pasarse por alto al CAO solo porque una panda de alfas viejos trajeados no la consideren importante.

 

La sonrisa de Louis creció, un rubor de satisfacción cubriéndole las mejillas.

 

—Si sigues diciendo cosas como esa, Styles, puede que me empieces a gustar.

 

—Creo que ya he empezado a gustarte —dijo Harry con voz grave—. Quizás incluso lo suficiente para volver a verme, ahora que ya ha acabado el baile.

 

—Quizás lo suficiente para dejar que me des un beso de buenas noches —le reto Louis, y Harry solo vaciló lo suficiente como para que Louis pudiera cambiar de idea antes de conectar sus labios. Los de Louis estaban calientes y suaves, secos contra los de Harry, y entonces se acabó y se separaron. Harry tenía muchas ganas de volver a hacerlo, de besar a Louis tan profundamente como para descubrir como era su sabor, pero Louis ya había bajado sus defensas lo suficiente por una noche y Harry no quería forzarlo más.

 

—Gracias —dijo Harry, su voz saliendo como un susurro ronco.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis, inclinando la cabeza.

 

—Por darme una oportunidad.

 

Louis sonrió, mostrando los dientes, haciendo que sus labios se hicieran más finos.

 

—Gracias por aprovecharla. Buenas noches, Harry. —Le dio un último apretón en el brazo antes de girarse para buscar a sus amigos.

 

Harry le observó marchar, quedándose quieto en el medio de la habitación que se iba vaciando poco a poco como si estuviera en el ojo de una tormenta, y rezando a todos y cada uno de los dioses en los que pudo pensar que esa no sería lo último que vería de Louis Tomlinson.

 

***

 

El primer día de vuelta a clase después del celo siempre era agotador, y para Louis hoy no era diferente. Estaba cansado y dolorido, y sentarse en sillas de plástico duro todo el día era lo último que quería hacer. No solo eso, sino que al final del día tenía toda una semana de lecturas y deberes con las que ponerse al día. Era agotador, inconveniente, y Louis solo quería que el día terminara.

 

No es que Louis fuera virgen; había pasado sus celos con más de unos pocos alfas durante los años. Aunque siempre habían sido amigos, gente en quien confiaba que no iba a aprovecharse de él cuando estaba vulnerable. Nunca antes había pasado el celo solo pensando en un alfa en particular, queriendo enterrar la cara en su cuello para embeberse de su olor. Esta vez, se corrió una y otra vez imaginando el aroma a pastel de chocolate negro horneado, pensando en el breve beso que habían compartido y el calor que emanaba de la mano de Harry en la parte baja de su espalda mientras bailaban. De alguna forma, esa noche, su completa percepción de Harry había cambiado. No solo ya no era el alfa universitario imbécil de la fraternidad, ahora era alguien a quien Louis quería conocer mejor. Y eso era preocupante.

 

—Creo que siento algo por Harry —se quejó Louis, lanzándose sobre las piernas de Liam y Niall en el sofá. Ambos protestaron por su repentino peso, incluso mientras se cambiaban para incorporarlo e incluirlo en el abrazo.

 

—¿Por qué suenas tan molesto por eso? Parecía que intimabais en el baile —comentó Liam, dándole un apretón en el muslo.

 

Louis frunció el ceño.

 

—Solo porque haya bailado con alguien no significa que estuviera intimando con esa persona, Liam —insistió—. Es el presidente de la fraternidad de los capullos. Eso va en contra de, como, todo lo que defiendo. ¿Qué dice de mí que tenga un crush en alguien que perpetúa  cada uno de los estereotipos de alfa que odio?

 

—Dice que eres el tipo de persona que desea ver más allá de los estereotipos y le da a alguien una oportunidad —dijo Liam, haciendo que le vinieran a la cabeza las últimas pocas palabras que ambos habían intercambiado justo antes de besarse—. Además, sabes que Harry no es así. Todo lo que he oído de él le hace parecer exactamente como el tipo de alfa que te suele gustar. Estás utilizando la fraternidad como excusa para descartarle en vez de ver lo que podría pasar.

 

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Niall—. ¿Cuántas veces te has enfadado con los alfas por no querer salir con alguien tan franco sobre los problemas de los omegas? Estás haciendo lo mismo con Harry… castigándolo por ser parte de un sistema problemático, incluso cuando está intentando cambiarlo activamente.

 

Louis reclinó la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba a Niall con sorpresa.

 

—La verdad es que eso ha sido bastante profundo, Nialler —dijo, levantando el brazo para tirarle de un mechón de pelo rubio—.  Suena como si hubieras estado prestando atención en sociología y todo.

 

—Estaba destinado a ser así, la verdad —contestó Niall con facilidad, apartando la mano de Louis—. No, en serio, cualquiera al que le parezca bien que los omegas salgan con quien quieran para mí está bien. Deberías de darle una oportunidad, Lou, en vez de renunciar basándote en opiniones que tenías antes de haberle conocido.

 

—Y si te hace daño, me aseguraré personalmente de que nunca nos queden sus bollitos favoritos —contestó Liam con una sonrisa voraz.

 

Louis se incorporó entre sus amigos para poder rodear con sus brazos a los dos.

 

—Tenéis razón —admitió a regañadientes—. Debería darle una oportunidad. Así por lo menos lo sabré, ¿no?

 

—Yo le di una oportunidad a Liam cuando pensé que no teníamos nada en común —dijo Niall amablemente—. Y mira como ha salido.

 

—Perdona, pero yo soy encantador —respondió Liam, estirándose sobre Louis para pellizcar a su novio. Louis se quitó de en medio tan pronto como pudo, no quería quedarse atrapado en medio de una de las peleas de cosquillas de la pareja. Una ya había sido suficiente para toda la vida.

 

Se tiró en la cama, que tenía las sábanas limpias ahora que su celo había terminado, y decidió empezar con algunos de los deberes que se había perdido durante los últimos días. Era duro centrarse en los deberes con las palabras de Niall y Liam repitiéndose en su cabeza.

 

—Mañana —decidió Louis, estirándose para coger su libro de Teoría Omega para empezar a leer el siguiente capítulo—. Haré algo con Harry mañana.

 

***

 

Harry no estaba enfurruñado.

 

No lo estaba. Solo era que, había pasado más de una semana desde que le había dado el beso de despedida a Louis, y no había oído una palabra proveniente del omega desde entonces. Con el baile finalizado, de lo que se hablaba ahora en la fraternidad era sobre la vuelta a casa, y del diseño de la carroza del desfile, pero Harry no podía sentirse emocionado. Todo lo que quería era tener la oportunidad de hablar con Louis otra vez… joder, se conformaría con que Louis le gritara de nuevo.

 

El miércoles, Harry decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Sabía que Louis trabajaba en la CAO; quizás podría pillarlo allí. Si no, a lo mejor al menos podría dejarle un mensaje. Se maldijo por no haberle pedido el número de teléfono en el baile, pero en ese momento había sentido que su conexión era tan frágil que no quiso presionarle. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba desesperado por saber si Louis aún estaba pensando en él, o si se había olvidado de él por completo. Después de todo, era un alfa entre alfas, y Louis no quería tener nada que ver con el tipo de vida que Harry llevaba y el estatus que representaba en la fraternidad.

 

Un Harry nervioso se había puesto ya una sudadera y puesto sus playeros cuando picaron a la puerta de su habitación.

 

—¡Harry, tienes visita! —gritó alguien desde el pasillo.

 

—¡Ahora bajo!

 

El corazón de Harry empezó a latirle con rapidez mientras se miraba en el espejo. No esperaba a nadie, pero tenía una ligera idea… en realidad, esperanza…  de quién podía ser. Harry bajo las escaleras como un rayo hasta el vestíbulo. Pudo oler a Louis antes de verle, azúcar y humo amaderado, y entonces estaban el uno frente al otro por primera vez desde el baile. Louis llevaba un cortavientos y unos vaqueros rasgados, pero para Harry seguía tan guapo como si estuviera vestido con sus mejores galas bajo luces profesionales.

 

—Hola —dijo Harry sin aliento, intentando parecer tranquilo, como si no hubiera estado pensando en recorrer el campus en busca de Louis a su lugar de trabajo.

 

Louis enarcó una ceja.

 

—Hola. Me alegro de que bajaras corriendo la escalera; solo iba a esperar otros cinco o seis segundos como máximo.

 

A Harry le llevó un segundo empezar a reír, sin darse cuenta de que Louis le estaba tomando el pelo.

 

—Ten cuidado, igual me confundo y pienso que estás ligando conmigo.

 

—Hmm —respondió  Louis, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cadera hacia un lado—. Bueno, sí que he venido aquí para pedirte una cita, así que puede que no vayas muy desencaminado.

 

—¿Una cita? —preguntó Harry, parpadeando—. ¿En serio?

 

—En serio —rió Louis—. Quería hacerlo con mis condiciones, dado que alguien me robó la oportunidad de invitarle al baile.

 

Harry se rió.

 

—No ibas a pedírmelo. Todavía me odiabas.

 

Louis ladeo la cabeza pensativo.

 

—Vale, probablemente. Pero nunca te odié. Solo era que aún no me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas. —Sonrió, las esquinas de los ojos arrugándosele—. ¿Así que qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve a una cita?

 

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry, odiando lo ansioso que había sonado, pero Louis solo sonrió más—. Em… ¿necesito cambiarme?

 

—Nah —dijo Louis, cogiéndolo de la mano para conducirlo afuera—. Estás bien. Y deja de olisquearme.

 

Louis arrastró a Harry por el patio interior hasta el pequeño parque del borde del campus. Estaba lleno de bancos de madera y árboles, y había hojas secas esparcidas por todo el suelo. Había otros estudiantes allí, relajándose al lado del riachuelo que borboteaba por el centro o hablando en la tranquila hierba. Unos pocos estaban pasándose una pelota, gritando de entusiasmo o quejándose dependiendo del éxito de los pases.

 

Había una manta extendida bajo un árbol en el extremo del parque, y Louis hizo un gesto en su dirección grandiosamente.

 

—El mejor sitio de la casa —presumió, sacando una silla imaginaria y mirando a Harry expectante hasta que le siguió el juego.

 

—Le doy las gracias, señor —Harry soltó una risita, sentándose en la manta mientras miraba con cariño a Louis, que gesticulaba haciendo que sacaba otra silla imaginaria antes de sentarse enfrente de Harry—. ¿Hay menú?

 

Louis alcanzó su mochila que estaba tras el árbol, sacando una bolsa de papel marrón.

 

—Elección del chef, me temo. Bueno, del repostero, en realidad. —Le ofreció la bolsa a Harry.

 

—¡Mis bollitos preferidos! —gritó Harry con deleite, metiendo la mano dentro para sacar la bollería. De alguna forma estaban recién hechos y aún calientes, como si alguien acabara de sacarlos del horno para luego esconderlos detrás del árbol del parque. Le pasó uno a Louis, esperando para saber qué más tenía el omega guardado.

 

Louis no le decepcionó, enseñándole un porta bebidas con dos vasos de papel.

 

—También tengo tú café favorito, con extra de caramelo porque esa es la mejor parte.

 

Harry aceptó la bebida, asombrado de que aún estuviera caliente.

 

—¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

 

Louis agachó la cabeza, un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas. Era raro ver al omega, que por lo general  estaba seguro de sí mismo, bajando sus barreras.

 

—Bueno, ya sabes que Liam trabaja en Uprise, así que me dijo lo que pedías normalmente.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Y a lo mejor llamé a su trabajo y le hice que trajera todo aquí antes de que llegásemos.

 

Harry se rió sin poder creérselo.

 

—No hacen entregas —manifestó Harry, tomando un sorbo de su café cuidadosamente. Estaba perfecto, y tendría que considerar pedir el caramelo extra la próxima vez que fuera allí.

 

Louis sonrió, su máscara arrogante volviendo a su lugar una vez más.

 

—Lo hacen si prometes fregar los platos durante dos meses —contestó—. Liam lo odia, y su novio puede llenar un fregadero al día.

 

—Tendrás que agradecérselo por mí —dijo Harry en serio, alzando su café—. Y gracias a ti. Esto es maravilloso.

 

—¿Sí? ¿No tienes miedo de que los chicos de la fraternidad se rían de ti por dejar que un omega tome el mando?

 

—Me da igual que lo hagan —respondió Harry, emocionado por la sonrisa de satisfacción que su respuesta había causado en Louis—. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar  que hablaba en serio cuando dije lo de la igualdad de género?

 

—Creo que ya lo he aceptado —admitió Louis—. Está bien poder hablar de estas cosas con alguien sin que corra en dirección contraria.

 

Harry dejó sobre la manta su bebida y el bollito, acercándose a Louis para cogerle de las manos.

 

—Mi hermana es una omega, y es la persona más importante del mundo para mí. Te prometo que nunca dejaré de preocuparme por los derechos de los omegas hasta que ella tenga las mismas oportunidades que yo.

 

Louis lo estudió, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par mientras parpadeaba mirando alternativamente de uno de los de Harry al otro.

 

—Deberías comerte el bollito mientras esté caliente —susurró Louis, tragando fuerte mientras retiraba las manos.

 

Más tarde, cuando la bollería se acabó y estaban sentados uno al lado del otro apoyados en el tronco del árbol, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tu hermana?

 

—Gemma —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, pensando en su hermana mayor, en cómo de similares eran ella y Louis a veces—. Te caería bien. Es muy mandona.

 

—Me gustaría conocerla, algún día —murmuró Louis, inclinando la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Harry—. Tengo que aprender sus secretos para comprender a un alfa de verdad.

 

Harry se rió por lo bajo, envolviendo a Louis con un brazo para acercarlo más a él.

 

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que ninguno de los dos estéis nunca en la misma habitación. Eso tiene todos los ingredientes para acabar en desastre.

 

—Ahora sí que tengo que conocerla —contestó Louis descaradamente, girándose para darle uno de los besos más dulces en el cuello a Harry. Enterró su cara allí, con la nariz hundida en la tela de la sudadera de Harry.

 

—¿Ahora quién huele a quién? —se rió Harry, dándole un beso en la cabeza—. ¿Aún crees que apesto, Tomlinson?

 

—Mucho —respondió Louis, aunque lo dijo sin convicción. En su lugar, suspiró con satisfacción, dejando caer la mano para apoyarla sobre el muslo de Harry—. Por mucho que odie decirlo, tengo que ir yéndome a casa. Tengo una semana entera de lecturas y una pila de platos que estarán esperando por mí.

 

Harry frunció el ceño, sopesando las palabras de Louis antes de que las piezas encajaran en su cabeza.

 

—¿Estuviste de celo la semana pasada? —preguntó.

 

Louis se incorporó, dándole una bofetada suave en el brazo.

 

—De hecho, sí, pero no es que sea de tu incumbencia —dijo Louis a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te jode que no te pidiera ayuda?

 

—No, no —insistió Harry—. Solo me preguntaba por qué habías esperado tanto para hablarme después del baile, eso es todo.

 

Louis exhaló, la pelea drenándose tan rápido de su cuerpo como había empezado.

 

—Oh. Vale. —Arrugó la nariz mirando a Harry—. Lo siento, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a que no seas un completo capullo.

 

Harry dejó escapar una risotada, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a la sinceridad brutal de Louis.

 

—Pues entonces tengo que decir que me alegro de decepcionarte —bromeó. Se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Louis para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Me dejas que te acompañe a casa? ¿O es demasiado tradicional para ti?

 

Louis aceptó su ayuda, dejando que Harry tirara de él hasta ponerse de pie.

 

—Supongo que puedes acompañarme —le permitió, ofreciéndole a Harry una sonrisa antes de agacharse a recoger sus cosas—. Si tienes suerte, a lo mejor te dejo que me des un beso de despedida y todo.

 

—Si tengo suerte de verdad, quizás me dejes que te sea yo el que te lleve a una cita la  próxima vez —contestó Harry tan despreocupadamente como pudo, recogiendo la manta y sujetándola de forma protectora contra su pecho mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Louis.

 

—Me gustaría —contestó Louis dulcemente. Cogió la manta y la metió en su mochila, comprobando de nuevo que habían recogido toda la basura antes de ofrecerle a Harry su mano—. Vamos entonces, asegúrate de que llego sano y salvo a casa antes de ir a decirle a tus compañeros de hermandad como me has cortejado.

 

Harry entrelazó sus dedos, dándole a Louis un apretón en la mano mientras se dirigían hacia el piso de Louis.

 

—No —contestó, negando con firmeza—. Les voy a decir como tú me has cortejado.

 

Louis no dejó de sonreír durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

 

***

 

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —maldijo Louis ajetreado, corriendo por el apartamento haciendo limpieza de último minuto.

 

Tenía la intención de hacerlo antes, pero se había echado una siesta después de clase y se había despertado tarde y tenía que ducharse y ahora estaba escondiendo platos sucios en los armarios de la cocina. Harry iba a ir esa noche a cenar y ver una película, y Louis no quería que su apartamento estuviera completamente destrozado la primera vez que Harry lo viera. Liam y Niall estaban pasando el celo en casa del rubio, así que Louis tenía la casa para él solo. Por desgracia, eso lo dejaba solo para limpiar.

 

Él y Harry llevaban saliendo poco más de un mes, manteniendo las cosas simples e informales mientras se iban conociendo mejor. Louis había acompañado a Harry una noche en la fraternidad para cenar, y no recibió otra cosa que no fuera cortesía y respeto de parte de los miembros de Alpha Psi Alpha que Harry le había presentado. Habían quedado para cenar varias veces, y para ir al cine, pero esta sería su primera noche solos a puerta cerrada. Y, con los exámenes finales y un mes de vacaciones de Navidad acercándose con rapidez, podría ser su última oportunidad de estar a solas en un tiempo.

 

Louis acababa de terminar de meter la cesta rebosante de la colada en la habitación de Liam y cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

 

—¡Voy ahora! —gritó, haciendo un último barrido al apartamento. No estaba perfecto, pero tampoco daba asco. Louis suponía que probablemente estuviera mejor que la mayoría de los apartamentos compartidos por tres veinteañeros.

 

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Harry, llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y, debajo de un abrigo de lana, llevaba un jersey lila que Louis reconoció de esa vez que Harry había ido al CAO. Se había recogido el pelo largo en un moño, y tenía la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas por culpa del aire frío del diciembre.

 

—Hola, lo siento, he salido tarde de clase —se disculpó Harry, entrando e inclinándose para darle un beso a Louis.

 

—¡Estás helado! —Se quejó Louis con una risita, separándose de las manos y labios fríos de Harry—. Vas a tener unos guantes de regalo de Navidad, Styles —lo amenazó Louis.

 

Harry simplemente sonrió, quitándose el abrigo largo y negro para colgarlo de uno de los ganchos de la puerta.

 

—Preferiría mucho más que me calentaras tú —contestó, quitándose los zapatos y luego mirando con curiosidad el apartamento—. Bonito sitio.

 

—Venga, te haré una visita guiada —se ofreció Louis. Le enseñó a Harry la cocina y el salón de concepto abierto, la mesa del comedor que se usaba más de escritorio porque la tenían pegada a la pared en una esquina. Había un pequeño pasillo que conducía al baño y a las habitaciones, la primera era la de Liam y al final estaba la de Louis—. Esta es la mía —anunció él, pasando dentro y haciendo un gesto con la mano abarcando el espacio.

 

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor, la mirada paseándose por los libros de la estantería, por las fotografías enmarcadas de las hermanas sonrientes de Louis y un poster en la pared encima del escritorio que ponía: _Los derechos de los omegas son derechos humanos_.

 

—Mi hermana tiene el mismo —le explicó Harry, sonriendo observando alternativamente a Louis y al poster.

 

—Tu hermana me gusta más cada día que pasa —dijo Louis, agarrando a Harry de la mano para llevarlo de vuelta al salón—. Venga, tenemos una peli que ver y una cena que pedir.

 

Vieron _Love, Actually_ y se acurrucaron en el sofá, con una caja de pizza vacía y unas latas de soda en la mesilla de café. Era agradable, simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro y citándose frases de la película. Resultó que Harry ya la había visto tantas veces como Louis, y para cuando todo el mundo en pantalla se estaba besando en el aeropuerto, ellos también lo estaban haciendo.

 

Se habían besado al final de cada cita hasta ahora, algunas veces castamente y otras lo bastante profundo como para dejarlos sin aliento y con ganas de más. Sin embargo, había algo diferente al estar envueltos el uno en el otro allí en el piso, abrazados bajo una manta y sabiendo que el próximo mes iba a pasar.

 

Louis iba a echar de menos a Harry, no había duda. Iba a extrañar su olor, su calor, la forma en que se reía con todo su cuerpo y como nunca hacía que Louis se sintiera inferior. Iba a echar de menos que lo besara y abrazara, las citas por la noche, acompañarse a las clases por el campus solo por estas unos pocos minutos más juntos.

 

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —murmuró Louis contra los labios hinchados de Harry, colando las manos por la cinturilla de su jersey para acariciar sus abdominales.

 

Harry se retiró para estudiar a Louis, sus pupilas oscuras contra el pálido verde de sus iris.

 

—¿Estás seguro? Si no estás preparado…

 

—Lo estoy —prometió Louis, poniendo fin a la distancia entre sus labios con un beso abrasador—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Déjame con algo en lo que pensar durante las vacaciones. —Le mordió el labio inferior a Harry, metiéndoselo en la boca y chupando la carne mullida.

 

Harry se estremeció, su agarre en Louis apretándose.

 

—Sí, vale —estuvo de acuerdo, poniéndose de pie de forma inestable—. Habitación. —Agarró a Louis de la mano, conduciéndolos por el pasillo hacia la habitación al final del pasillo.

 

Louis había esperado que el sexo con alfas fuese brusco, más por sus necesidades que las suyas. Como con todo lo demás, la verdad; era diferente con Harry. Harry dejó que Louis asumiese el mando, leyendo su cuerpo como si fuera un segundo idioma y tomándose su tiempo para hacer que Louis se sintiera bien. Le besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde su garganta enrojecida hasta su polla, tragándoselo con impaciencia mientras metí el dedo en el fluido que se derramaba de Louis, caliente y de olor dulce.

 

—No estoy hecho de cristal —le recordó Louis a Harry, retorciéndose hacia el toque que tan desesperadamente quería sentir—. No tienes que ser tan suave.

 

Harry se sacó la polla de Louis de la boca, apoyando la barbilla en la barriga de Louis y mirando hacia arriba.

 

—Solo porque algo no sea frágil, no significa que no debas tratarlo con cuidado.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Méteme la polla, Styles.

 

Harry se rió, pero después empezó a dilatar a Louis con decisión, acariciando sus adentros como si estuviera memorizando lo que sentía. Louis sabía que ya estaba vergonzosamente mojado, su cuerpo muriéndose de ganas por que le llenara un alfa después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, Harry gimió apreciativamente  mientras añadía un segundo dedo en ese calor húmedo, después un tercero.

 

—¿Estás listo para mí, nene? —preguntó Harry, doblando los dedos dentro de Louis hasta que el omega vio las estrellas.

 

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías —gimoteó Louis. Se retorció para alcanzar algo bajo la cama, buscando a tientas el bote de lubricante que guardaba allí. Le lanzó el bote a Harry.

 

Harry no perdió más tiempo y se llenó de lubricante, acariciando su erección mientras se ponía de rodillas entre las piernas de Louis. Harry era impresionante, francamente, y el cuerpo de Louis se humedeció al pensar en cómo iba a amoldarse alrededor de él. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, instándolo, y luego ambos estaban gimiendo mientras Harry se metía en su interior.

 

—Dios, Lou —gruñó Harry, deslizándose más adentro hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron del todo unidos—. Se siente muy bien. Lo mejor que he sentido nunca.

 

Louis solo pudo gimotear en respuesta, agarrándose a la espalda de Harry y  acercándolo hacia él para poder enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Harry. Olía como siempre, una rica mezcla de pastel horneado y azúcar, pero ahora había un trasfondo de vainilla y canela. Era como si el estar con Louis añadiera profundidad al olor de Harry, o quizás siempre había sido así y Louis necesitaba confiar en Harry completamente para percibirlo. En cualquier caso, mantuvo su nariz pegada contra el pulso de Harry, perdiéndose en el aroma del alfa que se intensificaba mientras Harry le penetraba una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

 

—No voy a durar mucho más, nene —le advirtió Harry—. Se siente demasiado bien para durar más. —Goteaba sudor, su pelo largo despeinado y mojado mientras mantenía un ritmo constante y satisfactorio.

 

—Está bien —dijo con dificultad, dándole un beso en la clavícula—. Yo también estoy cerca. —Lo estaba, su cuerpo entero temblando de necesidad por Harry, necesitándole de una forma en la que Louis no estaba seguro de haber experimentado fuera del celo. Estaba casi embriagado, Harry abrumando cada uno de sus sentidos hasta que no había espacio para nada más en el mundo aparte de lo bien que se sentía tener al alfa dentro.

 

Louis podía notar cómo la base del pene de Harry comenzaba a crecer, y con un grito desgarrador cambió a estocadas superficiales que lo mantenían casi fuera del cuerpo de Louis.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Louis, con los muslos temblándole alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

 

—No pensé que, ah, quisieras que me quedara dentro —jadeó Harry, sus embestidas tortuosamente lentas y poco profundas—. No pensé que quisieras.

 

—¿De un alfa cualquiera? No —coincidió Louis—. ¿De mi novio? Sí.

 

Harry cesó de moverse por completo, bajando la vista con ojos sorprendidos y sonrojado.

 

—¿Novio? —le preguntó con una voz suave y sin aliento.

 

—¿Podemos, _por favor_ , tener esta conversación más tarde? —suplicó Louis—. Lo quiero, Harry, por favor.

 

Harry empujó al interior sin decir nada más, y solo le llevó un par de embestidas más que la base de su polla se hinchara del todo, juntando sus cuerpos de la forma más íntima posible. Louis chilló ante la sensación de expansión hasta más allá del punto del dolor y en total gozo, de Harry palpitando dentro de él mientras se corría. Harry apenas pudo meter la mano entre sus cuerpos antes de que Louis se corriera también, cubriendo sus estómagos mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, abrazando a Louis para que estuviera más cerca mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Aún estaba palpitando dentro de Louis, y ahora el olor a vainilla lo rodeaba en oleadas gruesas y decadentes.

 

—Estoy bien —suspiró Louis, sintiéndose débil contra el colchón—. Dios, Harry, no dejas de sorprenderme —soltó una risita, atolondrado por la fuerza de su orgasmo.

 

Harry le besó la punta de la nariz.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque quería tu permiso para correrme dentro? Es solo decencia común.

 

—Que te lo crees —contestó Louis fríamente—. Lo agradezco. Pero no, me refería a que asumieras que no quería que fueras mi novio.

 

—No estaba seguro de que los omegas fuertes, independientes y que odian a los alfas tuvieran novio.

 

Louis fingió pensárselo.

 

—Bueno, algunos de nosotros hacemos excepciones si el alfa en cuestión no es un completo capullo —admitió—. Y solo te estás librando por los pelos.

 

—Puedo vivir con ello —contestó Harry tiernamente, poniéndolos de lado para así poder abrazar a Louis mejor hasta que la hinchazón bajara y pudiera salir de su interior.

 

« _Sí_ », pensó Louis, feliz y satisfecho entre los brazos de su novio. « _Yo también puedo_.»

 

***

 

El clima cálido regresó tan rápido como se había ido, y el campus parecía haber cobrado vida una vez más. Había estudiantes tocando la guitarra en cada esquina, un grupo de estudiantes de último año jugando al frisbee en el patio interior. A lo largo de todos los senderos de los jardines había varias mesas a modo de anuncio para las organizaciones para los nuevos alumnos, y el Centro de Apoyo a los Omegas no era una excepción. El cartel del CAO colgaba del frente de la mesa que estaba llena de productos de pastelería, desde galletas y muffins hasta krispies de arroz y bollitos, lo último donado gentilmente por Uprise Bakery. Louis y Liam estaban sentados en sillas plegables tras la mesa, Louis para recoger el dinero, y Liam para no permitir que Niall robara ninguna galleta más.

 

Delante estaba un grupo de alfas con camisetas a juego, en cada una ponía con letras grandes “Orgullo omega”. Llamaban descaradamente a cualquiera que pasara por delante, algunos entregando panfletos con información sobre el centro y otros hablando sobre la variedad de productos de pastelería disponibles para comprar. Todos ellos eran miembros de Alpha Psi Alpha, y cada uno se había ofrecido voluntario por voluntad propia para ayudar al novio de su presidente.

 

Louis observó con orgullo mientras Logan estaba ocupado hablando con una omega de primer año y le tendía un panfleto, la emoción presente en sus ojos grises. Era como si todo por lo que había trabajado desde su primer día de universidad hubiera por fin dado sus frutos.  Se graduaría al final del semestre, y abandonaría su trabajo en el CAO, pero sentía como si les hubiera dejado con unos cimientos robustos en los que seguir construyendo mirando de cara al futuro.

 

Hablando del futuro, Harry llegó paseando a través del sendero lleno de gente con una sonrisa en la cara, con la mochila colgada sobre uno de sus hombros. La dejó caer junto a la silla de Louis, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido a su novio antes de alargar el brazo para coger un bollito.

 

—¡Eh! —le reprendió Louis, dándole un manotazo en la mano a Harry—. Que estemos saliendo no significa que tengas bollería gratis.

 

—Vale, esa es mi señal para irme —resopló Liam, levantándose de su silla—. Louis, creo que podemos permitirnos darle un bollito a Harry —dijo, guiñándole el ojo al alfa antes de irse con Niall.

 

—Ya le has oído —dijo Harry, deslizándose hasta el asiento libre de Liam—. Puedo comerme un bollito.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero le pasó a Harry un bollito de canela de todas formas. No se habían estado vendiendo tan bien como los de arándanos rojos, así que Harry tendría que conformarse con lo que había—. Típico de alfas —murmuró entre dientes con cariño—. ¿Qué tal el examen?

 

—Bien —dijo Harry mientras masticaba el bollito. Tragó, frunciendo el ceño al mirar a Louis—. ¿Ese es mi jersey?

 

Louis bajó la mirada hacia el jersey lila. Era el mismo que Harry se había olvidado en su piso antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y el mismo que había estado olvidando mencionar convenientemente que tenía.

 

—Sí —admitió Louis, levantando la barbilla y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos—. Y no te lo voy a devolver.

 

—Louis, es mi favorito —contestó Harry con tristeza, con el aire de alguien al que ya habían derrotado—. Lo he estado buscando por todas partes.

 

—Yo lo he estado cuidando —insistió Louis—. Indudablemente, no me lo lleve a casa de mis padres y dormí con él cada noche de las vacaciones, si eso es lo que estás insinuando.

 

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, posando el resto del bollito para darle a Louis un beso en la mejilla.

 

—No pasa nada, de todas formas, te queda mejor a ti.

 

Louis se sonrojó, estirando las mangas del jersey para que le taparan las manos. A decir verdad, a Harry le quedaba flojo y a Louis absolutamente holgado, pero era calentito y suave y aún olía ligeramente a Harry. Louis lo adoraba.

 

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo, entonces —dijo con ternura, alcanzando la mano de Harry para sostenerla fuerte en su regazo.

 

El baile de Sadie Hawkins llegaría a convertirse en una tradición de otoño para Alpha Psi Alpha y en Centro de Apoyo a los Omegas. Como se había prometido, a los betas se les permitió entrar en las fraternidades de alfas para otoño, y Alpha Psi Alpha aceptó a más miembros beta que ninguna otra fraternidad del campus. Louis comenzó su máster, y permaneció participando activamente a favor de los derechos de los omegas cuando no estaba ocupado estudiando.

 

Le pidió a Harry que fuera con él al baile de Sadie Hawkins el siguiente otoño, y Harry le pidió matrimonio la siguiente primavera. Louis dijo que no, pero solo porque ya tenía planeado pedírselo a Harry en su graduación.

 

Harry nunca consiguió que Louis le devolviera el jersey.

 

**.FIN.**


End file.
